


Desired

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious package ends up in Harry's possession, one that will give him what he truly desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Желаемое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963395) by [nyavka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka)



> This is my first time dabbling in this Series and I hope that I've done a decent job. This was meant to be a quick little smut thing but turned into a little more.

Desired

 

Has another month really gone by since the final battle on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Harry glanced at the calendar that hung on the plain white walls of his small flat in the middle of Muggle London, and sure enough, it was almost the end of December already. It seemed like yesterday he was on the run from Voldemort and his Death Eaters as he hunted for the Horcruxes that encased a part of the dark lord inside to make him seem invincible, but in reality, months had gone by. Harry wasn't hiding per say, he was just laying low and licking his wounds, both physical and metaphorical after that battle had taken almost everything from him.

 

He tossed his keys on the small end table that he kept at the entrance and kicked off his shoes. It was then that he saw the small envelope with his name scrawled on the front. Picking it up wearily, he turned it around and pulled the tab and pulled out the small piece of parchment that lay inside. There were very few words written and it left him standing in confusion.

 

_'You deserve more than what you have received in your life, I hope this makes up for some of the short givings.'_

 

Harry was confused by the abrupt ending of the letter. He looked around thinking he would see a package around but saw nothing. Maybe they had been separated and he would be receiving the package at a later date. Harry shrugged and tossed the envelope onto the table next to his keys and made his way to his small bedroom shedding his coats and shirt as he went. A hot shower and maybe some hot cocoa and a nice book in front of the fire would work wonders on his blue mood.

He stopped dead in his track in the doorway to his room. There was a new addition to his bedroom, a mirror he hadn't seen for 7 years to be exact. The Mirror or Erised was exactly as he remembered it that night he'd seen it when he'd gotten the Philosopher's Stone from it. How or why it was here was anyone's guess.

 

He moved around his bed to stand before it, the surface nothing but a foggy mist, it didn't even show his reflection. He never knew it to not do something as simple as that, he wondered if it was broken. He felt an extreme wave of sadness at the idle though of asking Albus about it. Perhaps he'll indulge in some fire whiskey instead of hot cocoa to warm his cold heart.

 

Turning he was about to head to the attached bedroom when he thought he heard a whisper. He froze to listen to see if he would hear something again but nothing ever came, as he was about to move again he knew he heard a whisper.

 

_'Harry.'_

 

Turning back to the mirror he gasped at the sight, it was shimmering now. His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked closer to the mirror. His name whispered once more and it sent a chill down his spine.

 

"W-whose there?" He called out, a bit ashamed at the tremble in his voice. He'd faced down the dark lord himself yet he was afraid of a mirror that supposedly showed your heart's desire. The fact that he didn't know what it was that he truly wanted was what frightened him.

 

_'Scared Potter?'_

 

Harry gasped, that voice was definitely familiar, but it was one he hasn't heard save outside of his nightmares.

 

"Snape?"

 

_'That's Professor Snape to you Potter.'_

 

Harry almost fell back onto his arse at the reply. "What...but how? No, I must be losing my mind."

 

_'Of all the things to lose Mr. Potter, your mind should not be sacrificed. It's all you've got.'_

 

"Professor? Is it really you?"

 

_'Did I stutter Potter?'_

 

Harry gave an aggravated sigh as he stared at the still murky surface, gods he forgot what an ass Snape could be. He shook his head, he must be going mental, why would he be imagining Severus Snapes' voice of all the voices to be hearing. True he felt that there was so much left unsaid between the two of them since his death at the Dark Lord's hands and he learned the truth of the life of one Severus Snape.

 

"Sod it all." He muttered as he turned and stomped towards his bathroom, shedding the rest of his clothing on the way, unaware of a pair of obsidian eyes that followed his every move.

 

XoXoXo

 

Sweat drenched the sheets he laid between, the deaths of everyone he knew and cared about still plaguing his dreams. His own screaming meeting his ears as he startled awake and bolted upright in bed. He took in great heaving breaths as he tried to shake the dread away.

 

_'Dreaming of me were you Potter?'_

 

Harry almost jumped out of bed in fright, but he'd seen much too much in his 18 years to be frightened by a voice that seemed to be trying to scare him half to death. He turned to look at the mirror that was still shimmering in the dim light of the night sky shining in.

 

"I don't understand..."

 

_'Nothing new there...You called my name in your sleep...why? Dreaming of the big bad serpent that I am?'_

 

"No, of course not. Why would I?"

 

_'Have you not cast me as the villain in your plot all your years at Hogwarts? Perhaps you've been hit by one too many hexes Potter.'_

 

"That is...How could I have not? What with the way you've treated me like I was the scum on the bottom of your shoe."

 

_' I had to. I was...'_

 

"I know," Harry spoke up cutting the Potions Master off if whatever tirade he was about to go on.

 

 _'You know?'_ The voice replied in a clipped, obviously not too thrilled tone at having been interrupted by the teen.

 

"Yes...I've seen your memories...You gave them to me on the night that...." Harry's voice cut off as he felt emotions choking him.

 

_'I...I see. So I'm..?'_

 

Harry was quite for a long while before he found his voice again. "Yes, sir."

 

_'How?'_

 

"Voldemort... He thought you were The Elder Wands true master so he slit your throat and then Nagini attacked you. Turns out I was the Wands true Master. I'm sorry Professor. I had no idea. I should have..."

 

_'Save your apologies, Potter, I never have and never will want your pity.'_

 

"This is not pity you rank bastard!" Harry shouted to the disembodied voice.

 

 _'I...apologize.'_ Snape replied awkwardly.

 

"And why should I accept your apology? I understand your reasoning for treating me like dirt while we were around all that knew your position as a Death Eater and didn't want your cover as a spy blown, but those times we were alone you were still a harsh git just because of the way my father and godfather treated you. I am not him Severus!"

 

_'I realized much too late to have done you any good. It was easier to have you hate me. It was for the best...'_

 

"I don't care what you thought was best for me! Why did everyone think it was alright to make my decisions for me like I was just a child, but they sure as hell had no problem in marching me to my own death!? I hate that I didn't have a choice! I hate Dumbledore for keeping this from me, I hate Voldemort for his selfish evil ways, I hate you for your part in all of this! I lost so many people that I could have protected if I had been better prepared for this."

 

_'A sentiment we can agree upon Mr. Potter.'_

 

It was silent after that and Harry could do nothing but sob silently into his sheet covered thighs as he curled up in the fetal position as if it would stop the pain from beating him.

 

XoXoXo

 

A week without the voices of the past haunting him, the mirror sat in his room a dull onyx color since the night he'd awoken to his nightmare and had the argument with whoever had been inhabiting his home or mind for the time being. It hadn't spoken since he thought maybe he'd just overworked himself into a state of delirium.

 

He could hear people outside laughing and delighting in the snowfall on this eve of Christmas and he tried hard to not feel bitter about the people who were having a good time with the ones they loved. It wasn't their fault that his life was prophesied to be a tragedy. The clock striking midnight startled him out of his dark thoughts and with a sigh he downed the rest of the Fire Whiskey in his glass before deciding he should just go to sleep.

 

He pulled off his jumper and threw it across the room when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw the mirror was crystal clear, his bedroom perfectly reflected back at him save for the dark figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

"Professor?" Harry spun to look at his bed only to find it empty. He turned back to the mirror in time to see the man stand and approach stopping in front of the mirror opposite of him.

 

"You seem surprised Potter."

 

"I...I don't understand. What is going on?"

 

"Surely you remember the special properties that The Mirror of Erised posses."

 

"I...Yes. But I..." Harry was lost for words.

 

"Nothing to say, Potter? Now there's an early Christmas miracle."

 

Of all the people the Mirror could have presented him with, why on earth had it chosen Snape.

 

"It didn't choose, you did," Snape spoke, dragging Harry from his thoughts, a startled gasp escaping him as the man before him seemed to read his mind.

 

"It's written all over your face Potter, in your heart of hearts, you wanted to see me of all people. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have finally managed to mystify me."

 

"I...I guess I've been unable to keep you off my mind lately. Of all the people why was it your voice, your presence that came to me."

 

The look on the older man's face softened as he tsked gently. "You already know why, Harry."

 

Harry was quiet until all the pieces started to fall into place, just what role Severus Snape played in his life.

 

"Always you said," Harry said gently as he approached the mirror to stand before the other to the best of his ability.

 

"Indeed."

 

Harry's breath left him as he sank to his knees before the mirror, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. How could he have been so wrong about the Potions Master, he indeed had played his role as villain well.

 

"Crying doesn't suit you, Potter." The deep dulcet tones of the Potions Master spoke in an amused tone.

 

Harry chuckled through his tears as he shook his head, "Git."

 

"I...I really want to hug you right now." Harry admitted with a bashful smile up at the man he used to know as a cold-hearted bastard.

 

"I've wanted nothing more than just that for the past 2 years." He said in a tone that made Harry's heart stop momentarily.

 

"You sound ashamed of the fact."

 

"But it is something to be ashamed about." The man hissed suddenly his onyx eyes flashing.

 

"You have no idea what it is like to desire something on a level that it almost takes over my every waking moment and know that it is wrong."

 

"There is nothing shameful about love Severus."

 

The man fell quiet, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Who said anything about love."

 

"You didn't have to say it, I can see it in your eyes. After all this time I've finally learned how to read you." Harry said as he stood up almost eye to eye with the slightly taller Potions Master.

 

"I...pretentious brat," Severus muttered but Harry could hear the affection in the tone.

 

Harry reached out expecting to feel cool glass beneath his palm, but instead his hand did not stop when he thought and he lost his balance falling into strong warm arms. With wide eyes, he looked up to the equally startled Potions Master.

 

"B-but how?"

 

"Perhaps you should stop questioning everything and just accept what has been granted to you." The man said wryly, his arms tightening a fraction around the younger male. Harry blinked and as if his brain suddenly reconnected to his body his arms wrapped around the older man's neck as he leaned more comfortably against the male. How could something so foreign to him feel so right, like something in his life was finally falling into place.

 

A gentle hand under his chin and he was looking up into the face of a man he once hated, now...he wasn't so sure how he felt, it was an emotion he wasn't terribly familiar with but it left his body tingling all over. Then there were lips over his own, thin but they were warm and soft against his own slightly chapped ones. His heart went into overdrive as millions of butterflies took flight in his body, his fingers gripping onto the black fabric as he hesitantly started to kiss back. Sadly the kiss only lasted mere seconds before the man was pulling back.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I misunderstood." The Potions Master went to release him but his grip on the man tightened.

 

"No, I...I liked it it's just I...haven't kissed many people in my lifetime, and none of them was ever a bloke. Not to say it's any different from kissing a girl."

 

Severus chuckled in amusement at the others stumbled explanation. "I should have known given your history. I should have...asked or warned you I suppose.

 

"Somethings are best left as a Surprise Professor," Harry said as he wrapped his arms and brought their faces closer once more.

 

"Call me Severus, Harry." The man said before he took his lips in another kiss, this one more sure of itself, a tongue tracing the delicate line of the younger man's lips starting a moan from him. Hesitantly Harry slid his own out to caress against that of the Potion Master's making the man in turn moan and it was a sound that sent electricity dancing through his nerves in the most pleasant of ways.

 

They were moving now but Harry didn't dare open his eyes for fear of this being a fantasy and he would wake up to find himself snogging a blank mirror. When he was pushed away his eyes shot open in a moment of panic only to find himself falling backward onto his bed. The Potions Master followed him down as he leaned beside him so that he was half on top the other and half on the bed, his free hand that wasn't busy holding him up over the younger man tracing down the others bare chest. A gasp leaving Harry's lips as the nimble fingers rolled and plucked his right nipple to hardness.

 

"You are more beautiful than I thought you would be." The elder man mumbled as his fingers continued to trace complicated patterns into the pale skin.

 

Harry was enchanted by the gentle strokes the man applied to his sensitive skin. Harry wanting to return the favor reached to start on the buttons to the elder's shirt but was halted by a hand gently stopping him. Harry could see the doubt in the others eyes.

 

"Severus, if we are doing this then we are doing this all the way, no half measures."

 

Harry pulled his hand free and reached for the buttons once more and this time wasn't stopped. He opened the buttons that concealed the man's neck from view, a gasp leaving his lips causing the older man to reach up self-consciously. Harry looked into haunted onyx eyes and he reached up to touch his cheek gently, his own emerald eyes haunted by memories from not too long ago.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Harry whispered, emotion coloring his tone.

 

"It is done. No need to look back on it now, let us enjoy what we have now." Severus said

 

The younger of the two nodded and he pulled the others hand away from his neck so that he could lean up and press soft kisses to the scarred skin. The Potions Master gasped at the feel of the others lips on such a sensitive area. A growl tearing through said throat as he felt a nimble tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh.

 

With a firm grasp in Harry's hair, Severus angled the boys head back so that he could ravish his mouth in a searing kiss. Harry had never felt so dominated in his life and it was a feeling he was learning to enjoy immensely. Harry cried out into the kiss as he felt the man cup his groin through the thin material of the trousers he wore, in his surprise, he ended up ripping the others shirt the rest of the way open causing the man above him to chuckle.

 

Harry groaned with impatience as he slid the man's shirt off his shoulders and left them both bare from the waist down.

 

"Severus, please. I can't..."

 

Severus decided that the time for turning back was past and that if he didn't get inside the man beneath him that he would spontaneously combust. With a wave of his hand, they were both naked and Harry's breath caught as arousal filled him as he looked down at the picture they made, naked and aroused against one another.

 

"Are you sure about this Harry, this is the last time I will ask you." The elder said in warning.

 

"Yes, gods yes, please Severus." Harry arched his body towards the other, a moan leaving him as their erections slid together.

 

With that out of the way Severus waved his hand once more and a vial was in his hand and then he was positioning Harry's legs so they were splayed before him, his cock giving a painful pulse at the sight.

 

"Relax, Harry. I won't harm you."

 

With that said, his fingers now slick with oil, the scent calming to him, circled against his entrance causing the young man to gasp. He might never have been with a man before but he had a hunch how this was going to go, but nothing prepared him for the sensation it was causing him. His breath caught in his throat when the first finger breached him, it wasn't painful, just slightly disconcerting as this was all so very new to him. The process was lethargic, which Harry assumed, was for his benefit, though it didn't in any way dampen the fire that Severus had started in him, and if the red glistening head of Severus' cock was any indication, then it was just as pleasant for him as well.

 

"The oil I've just applied to prepare you has a slight numbing agent, I can't promise the initial joining won't cause you any discomfort," Severus spoke gently as he settled between Harry's thighs, his thick member nestled alongside his.

 

Harry twined his arm's around the man's neck and gave a slight smile. " I've been through worse I am sure, this will be worth the slight pain if any."

 

A look of adoration flitted across the man's features as he leaned down to give him a long scorching kiss that broke on a gasp as he started to breach the younger male beneath him. It might have been worse if this was with anyone other than the Potions Master who was an expert at his craft and made this bearable.

 

Once Severus was fully sheathed inside his head fell back and eyes closed in bliss. "Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked once he had composure over himself.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." Harry pulled the man down for a desperate kiss. "Please, move. I need to feel you."

 

With a groan, the elder started to pull out before slowly pushing back in with a sigh of content. Harry's hands now gripped the man's shoulders as leverage as he started to press himself back against the man's thrusts. The elder chuckled above him.

 

"Impatient brat."

 

"You'd best take responsibility, this is your fault." The other said cheekily.

 

Harry's laugh cut off into a guttural moan as the other pulled out then snapped his hips back in quickly brushing a spot deep inside that he wasn't aware of.

 

"That would be your prostate Mr. Potter, the equivalent of a woman's skene's gland. I can imagine you didn't learn about this erogenous zone in your health now did you."

 

"No." He said but moaned again when Severus slid out and slammed back inside brushing against it once again.

 

"Fuck." Harry sighed out in bliss.

 

"Indeed." The elder said before his hands grasped his hips and pulled him closer and he started a brutal pace that had both men moaning in bliss.

 

"Oh, Severus. I can't hold it any longer."

 

"Let go, Harry, I've got you, Always."

 

Those words sent him over the edge, his body clenching around the other causing him to crash into his own intense orgasm, his seed shooting inside the other. The exhilaration, and all the events to have taken place over the night overwhelmed the younger of the two and he was asleep within moments of being enveloped in strong warm arms.

 

XoXoXo

 

Harry woke with a start and bolted in bed, looking around there was no sign of Severus anywhere. His heart sank and he felt tears threatening to surface. So it had been a dream after all.

 

"Come now Potter, It couldn't have been that bad, not with the way you moaned my name."

 

Harry's head snapped to the left where a freshly showered Severus emerged from, how had he missed the sound of running water.

 

"How? I know I'm back in my apartment but how did you get here? You're supposed to be."

 

"You sure know how to hold a cheery conversation first thing in the morning Potter. I have to teach you the fine art of pillow talk as well it seems. And honestly, haven't you learned a thing from last night? Accept what has been granted to you and don't ask questions.

 

There were tears streaming down his face now as he smiled wide, then he was throwing the blankets aside and running into the man's arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He would indeed stop asking questions and instead, thank whatever had granted him his truest desire.

 

XoXoXo

 

 

In the front room lay a pair of keys next to a letter that had arrived a few short days ago with simple words, the paper glowed iridescently a moment before more words added to the bottom.

 

_'You deserve more than what you have received in your life, I hope this makes up for some of the short givings. May you bring each other the happiness you have both been denied. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.'_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on how to end this. There was the ending you just read and one where Severus remained in the mirror and they had just been given that one night to be together, I hope you like the one I chose instead XD


End file.
